Birthday Forgotten
by lilyflower991028
Summary: Tsuna's gotten used to the fact that no one ever remembers his birthday. He was just Dame-Tsuna after all, wasn't he? And even ten years in the future, he's still celebrating alone. But everybody knows that you can change the future if you change the past... 1827. Hibari x Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

**Lilyflower991028: I suddenly had a great idea!**

**Tsuna: Isn't this your first time doing a KHR fic?**

**Lily: Hai! I just got some inspiration...**

**Tsuna: Sou? So what is this fic about?**

**Lily: Well, I'm not bothered to explain, so here's a summary:**

**Summary: Tsuna's gotten used to the fact that no one ever remembers his birthday. He was just 'Dame-Tsuna' after all, wasn't he? And even ten years in the future, he's still celebrating alone. But everybody knows that you can change the future if you change the past...**

**Tsuna: Well, that sounds depressing.**

**Lily: Haha, don't worry! It's not that sad...I hope.**

**Tsuna: Hah?!**

**Lily: W-well, anyway, I'm not sure if this will be a one-shot or not. After all, I never plan my fanfics out! :D**

**Tsuna: Don't be so happy-go-lucky when saying that!**

**Lily: Maa, maa. Well, hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**Tsuna: *sigh* Lily-san does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If she did, Lambo would be...'better', I would be cooler, people at school wouldn't always criticise me, Reborn would be (a bit) nicer, and Haru would be...**

**Lily: Coughdcoughecoughacoughd. Now read that again without the coughs.**

**Tsuna: Lily-san, that's a bit hidoi, don't you think?**

**Lily: But I can't help that Haru is really annoying! But all the other characters are perfectly fine. Even Lambo. After all, if not for Lambo, a lot of stuff wouldn't of happened, like you guys travelling to the future and meeting (the awesome) Byakuran.**

**Tsuna: *sweat drop* E-enjoy, guys...**

* * *

**Ten Years in the Future **

Tsuna walked into the cake shop, his heart clenching as he noticed all the birthday cakes.

'Since it's just me, I guess I'll just get a small cake...' Tsuna thought, looking at all the options. He knew he would never be able to finish a birthday cake alone, so just a small cupcake of some sort would be fine.

"What would you like, sir?" The girl standing behind the counter asked, her smile practically blinding Tsuna. Tsuna hummed, before pointing at a slice of chocolate ice cream cake.

"This one, please," Tsuna said, smiling.

"Of course, sir," the cashier said. She put the slice of chocolate cake into a small box, then inside a plastic bag, and handed it to Tsuna. Tsuna smiled and paid for the cake, then headed back to the Vongola HQ.

He grabbed a plate and a spoon from the kitchen, then headed to his bedroom. He flicked on the lights and sat on his bed, taking out the cake with a sad smile plastered on.

Tsuna slowly ate the cake, savouring the delicious taste.

Tsuna wasn't sad. No, he wasn't sad at all. After all, he was used to everyone forgetting his birthday. Even his mother usually forgot. But that was alright, since she was kind of an air-head. But Gokudera and Yamamoto...

Tsuna finished off the cake and exited his room washing up the plate and spoon. While he was walking to his office to do more work (at this thought, Tsuna groaned), a guard ran up to him.

"Decimo!" the guard called out, holding a pile of papers in his hands. "Here, this is for you."

'More paperwork?' Tsuna wondered, taking the papers.

"I'm really sorry!" the guard said, surprising Tsuna. "I was supposed to give you these last week, but I completely forgot! Forgive me, Decimo." The guard bowed 90 degrees.

"I-it's alright!" Tsuna said, putting his hand on the guard's shoulder and making the guard stand up straight. "Thank you for all your hard work." Tsuna smiled, then walked the rest of the way to his office.

He entered the room and closed the door, walking over to his desk and sitting in the chair. He placed the papers on his desk and sighed.

He blinked as he looked through them.

'They...my guardians sent themselves on missions?' Tsuna wondered. 'But I thought I was supposed to send them on missions... Are they trying to show that they're independent? Yeah, that must be it.'

Tsuna absent-mindedly went through the stack of papers, until one sheet caught his eye. As he read through it, his eyes widened in shock.

'Now I know why I haven't seen any of my guardians today,' Tsuna thought sadly.

They were all on missions today. They had all forgotten his birthday...**again**.

**Present Time **

Tsuna groaned as his alarm blared into his ear.

"I get it, I get it..." he moaned, hitting his alarm so it would shut up. Not wanting to be killed by Reborn, especially today, he sat up in his bed and stretched, yawning in the process.

He looked over at the wall at his calendar. Today had been circled in a red pen, and inside the little box were the big, capital letters: MY BIRTHDAY.

Tsuna went through his morning routine as usual-taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and changing into his school uniform. He then headed downstairs, where he could hear the sounds of pots and pans.

"Good morning, mum," Tsuna said, spotting his mother in the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning, Tsu-kun!" Nana said, acknowledging Tsuna's presence. Tsuna frowned at this.

'I guess she forgot again,' he thought. 'But that's alright, she is a bit of an air-head. She might remember in the afternoon...'

"BYAHAHA! Lambo wants candy!" Lambo screeched, running down the stairs and into the dining room, where Tsuna had already sat down.

"Lambo! No candy before breakfast! Ruin appetite!" I-pin said with a slight Chinese accent.

"LAMBO WANTS CANDY!" Lambo screamed. But before Nana could pick up the cow baby to comfort him, Reborn kicked the cow's head.

"Shut up, stupid cow," Reborn said, walking into the dining room followed by Bianchi and Fuuta.

"Good morning, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta said, smiling at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled back.

"Good morning, minan," he said. Once everyone was seated, Nana served breakfast.

"Byahahaha, Lambo loves eggs!" Lambo exclaimed, stealing a fried egg from I-pin's plate.

"Lambo! Give back egg!" I-pin said, chasing after Lambo who had jumped of the table.

It was just a normal day. A normal day for everyone but Tsuna. He frowned. Had no one remembered his birthday at all? He would've expected someone-at least one person-to remember it was his special day. The day when he was born. Or was his existence really not that important? Tsuna shook his head at this.

Reborn, noticing Tsuna's odd behaviour, brought out his gun and pointed it at the said boy.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop being so gloomy," Reborn said, tapping the trigger.

"HIIIEE!" Tsuna screamed. "S-sorry!" he looked at the clock. "O-oh, is that the time already? I have to get going now!"

Tsuna grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door, while Nana said,

"Have a nice day, Tsu-kun!"

Once Tsuna was out of the house, he sighed. Dame-Tsuna...

Reborn had just said what he always said, but he really didn't want to hear that nickname, especially on a day like this. Is that why nobody remembered the day he was born? Because he was just 'Dame-Tsuna'?

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna turned around to see Takeshi and Gokudera running towards him.

"Ah, good morning, guys!" Tsuna said, smiling. Seeing his friends always made him feel better. Then he noticed there was a wrapped box in Takeshi's arms.

Was that...possibly...?

"Tenth, good morning!" Gokudera said, bowing 90 degrees.

"Maa, maa. No need to be so formal!" Takeshi said.

"Baseball idiot! Tenth is our boss; of course we have to be formal!" Gokudera shouted. Tsuna chuckled at this.

"Come on guys, let's get to school before Hibari bites us to death," Tsuna said, walking towards the school as Gokudera and Takeshi bickered (well actually Gokudera was just shouting curses and profanities at Takeshi, who just laughed it off).

Tsuna's gaze once again looked over at the box in Takeshi's arm. His curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey, Yamamoto," Tsuna said, gaining his two best friends' attention. Tsuna pointed at the box. "What's that...?" he asked.

"Oh, this?" Takeshi asked, holding up the box. He grinned. "It's a birthday present!"

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat. Does that mean...? He knew he was getting his hopes up for nothing, but there was that chance...that chance that maybe someone had remembered his birthday.

"Who's it for?" Tsuna asked eagerly. Takeshi chuckled.

"Don't you remember?" Takeshi asked.

Tsuna gulped in anticipation. Why was he getting so excited? It can't be...his present. But it could-there was that chance...and if there was, he had to take it. Tsuna's eyes unconsciously became hopeful as he stared up at Takeshi.

"This is for Kenta!" Takeshi said. "Don't you remember? Yesterday, he announced in front of the whole class today was his birthday."

"Tch, he's such a show-off," Gokudera said. "Why'd you even get him a present? You're not even his friend!" he snapped at Takeshi.

"Maa, maa. We're all friends in class!" Takeshi said, laughing it off.

Tsuna felt all his hope being crushed in that one sentence. Of course that present wasn't his... He should've never got his hopes up. Why would anyone remember 'Dame-Tsuna''s birthday? Did he even ever tell his friends? Of course...he shouldn't be feeling angry and hurt if he never told anyone. His birthday wasn't even that important-he'd just pretend it was a normal day. Yeah...yeah, if he pretended it was a normal day, he wouldn't feel like this.

"Oi, Tsuna, you alright?" Takeshi asked Tsuna, worry laced over his features.

"Tenth? Is something wrong?" Gokudera asked.

"Ah, it's nothing, don't worry about-achoo!" Tsuna exclaimed, sneezing. He only just realized it was pretty cold out.

"Tsuna/Tenth, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Someone's probably just talking about me," Tsuna smiled. Takeshi and Gokudera looked relieved at that. The trio had reached the school gates, but Tsuna was too deep in thought to notice he was walking right towards someone.

"Tsuna! Watch out-!" Takeshi warned, but he wasn't quick enough. Tsuna bumped into someone and fell on his bottom.

"Ow...ah, sorry!" Tsuna said, looking up to apologize to the figure. His eyes widened in fear and shock. "H-Hibari!" he exclaimed.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari said, taking out his tonfas.

"Oi, you! How dare you bump into the Tenth like that! Apologize!" Gokudera shouted. The skylark gave Gokudera a glare.

'If looks could kill...' Takeshi and Tsuna thought. Tsuna stood up quickly.

"I-it's alright, Gokudera! I should apologize," Tsuna said, turning to the disciplinary committee's leader. "S-sorry, Hibari! I wasn't looking where I was going! I'll get to class now!"

Tsuna ran off, while Takeshi and Gokudera followed. Tsuna didn't seem to notice, but both the raven-haired teen and the silver-haired bomber noticed it straight away.

'Hibari didn't bite Tsuna/Tenth to death, unlike he would've on another day...' they thought, glancing at the said skylark.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi...' Hibari thought, noticing how the herbivore's friends were acting as if it was a normal day. For some reason, he got irritated at that. Didn't they know...? Was it weird if he knew and the herbivore's friends didn't? Surely the herbivore's friends knew. Surely...

**Flashback (with Hibari) **

Hibari looked up at the window of the herbivore's room. Why was he here? He didn't care about weak herbivores. But...he just couldn't help himself. The herbivore was much too quiet this week. Hibari wanted to just leave the herbivore's backyard and pretend it was nothing, but...he couldn't. Why did he care so much?

Hibari sighed, then noticed that the herbivore's room's window was open. He raised an eyebrow. Was the herbivore finally awake? Hibari swiftly jumped onto the fence, then into the herbivore's room. He landed swiftly on the window sill, looking around the room.

'The herbivore isn't here,' the skylark noticed. Then, something red caught his eye. He looked over at the wall, where a calendar was hanging. The date two days from the present day was circled in red pen, and written in bold letters was: MY BIRTHDAY.

Hibari's face was still as emotionless as usual, but on the inside he was having a war with himself.

Why hadn't the herbivore said anything? Now he only had two days to get the herbivore something, Hibari growled. But then again, why did he care? It wasn't as if the herbivore's birthday had anything to do with him. But he couldn't help but get irritated when he realised he knew almost nothing about the herbivore. Well, what about the herbivore's noisy group of friends? Did they know about this?

Hibari grind his teeth together, then swiftly jumped down from the herbivore's window sill.

**Present Time (classroom) **

Tsuna and his friends entered the classroom, where Kenta was accepting gifts from everybody.

"Well, I guess I'll go give Kenta his present!" Takeshi said, running over to Kenta.

Tsuna gave a longing glance at the present in Takeshi's hands, then walked over to his seat and put his bag down. He sat down as Kenta thanked everybody for their presents, making the girls swoon.

"Tenth? Is something wrong?"

Tsuna looked over to meet worried green eyes staring intently at him.

"I'm fine, Gokudera," Tsuna said, giving a reassuring smile.

"If Tenth says so..."

"Ah, good morning, Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna looked up to see Kyoko waving at him. He smiled slightly.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna said.

"Isn't it great?" Kyoko asked.

"Eh?"

"It's Kenta-kun's birthday! And everyone in class gets to celebrate!" Kyoko exclaimed. Tsuna felt yet another part of his heart shatter.

'If only that smile was for me...' he thought longingly.

"Ah, it's time!" Kyoko said, looking at her watch. Tsuna blinked innocently.

"What?" he asked.

"Ah, I have to go!" Kyoko said, running out of the classroom. Tsuna frowned at Kyoko's behaviour. It seems like she was trying avoiding him...

"Tsuna!" Takeshi said.

"Yamamoto," Tsuna smiled a bit. "Did Kenta like his present?"

"Yep! He looked really happy!" Takeshi said, grinning.

"Stupid baseball idiot," Gokudera said, snarling. "You probably gave him a ball or something."

"Eh? How'd you know?" Takeshi asked, surprised. Gokudera's vein popped. As expected of the baseball idiot...! He thought.

"By the way, Tsuna. When's your birthday?" Takeshi asked Tsuna. Tsuna snapped his gaze up to the baseball player.

"Yes, I want to know the Tenth's birthday as well! It is my duty as his right-hand man!" Gokudera said.

Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit... This was the one question he did not want to be asked. Should he tell them? But he didn't want to trouble them...it would be better if he didn't say anything.

"Don't worry about it, guys. It's not really that important," he said, smiling.

"Come on! A birthday is important!" Takeshi said.

"I-it's fine..."

"Please tell us, Tenth!"

"I-it's..."

He suddenly felt dizzy. What should he do?

"I-it's-nothing..."

Suddenly, all the lights in the classroom turned off. There were a few murmurs, which all stopped abruptly when Kyoko walked into the classroom holding a birthday cake, candles flickering brightly.

There were 'oohs' and 'aahs', but Tsuna made no noise at all. Instead, he looked out the window.

'It's snowing,' he thought, staring intently at the white flakes falling from the sky. Everybody started singing the 'Happy Birthday' song.

"Tsuna/Tenth?"

Tsuna looked up at his 2 best friends.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Is something wrong?" they asked. Tsuna felt his heart clench. It doesn't matter. He doesn't want to make them fuss over him. He would just go to the cake store at the end of the day and buy a slice of cake for himself. But he just couldn't help it as his emotions overflowed.

"I-it's..." Tsuna said. "It's m-my... It's my..." 'It's my birthday,' Tsuna thought sadly. But he stopped himself. "It's my head," he said, covering his forehead with a hand. It wasn't a full lie. His head really did hurt.

"A-are you okay?" Takeshi asked.

"I-I'm fine. I'll just go home," Tsuna said, grabbing his bag and exiting the room. Tsuna ignored the worry cries of his friends, and hurried down the corridor.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone again, making him fall to the ground.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Tsuna said, standing up without looking at the person. His eyes were shielded by his brown bangs. He tried to walk past the person, but a firm voice stopped him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," a certain skylark said.

"H-Hibari!" Tsuna exclaimed, accidentally letting the skylark see his watery eyes. If Tsuna wasn't so caught up in his thoughts, he would've noticed Hibari's eyes widen at the sight. "U-uh, I'm so sorry!" Tsuna said, turning around and jogging away from the prefect.

Hibari was stunned. What had happened the herbivore? He'd never seen the brown-haired teen break down before. There was always a smile, whether it was real or not.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi...'

**Roof **

Tsuna opened the door leading to the roof, slightly shivering as the cold winter air hit him.

'I forgot it was snowing,' he thought, walking towards the fence. He leaned against it and watched the snowflakes fall down. 'It's so peaceful...' he thought. He forgot mostly about his birthday, and just stood there, silently telling his feelings to the snow that was getting heavier.

He unconsciously let a tear slip down his cheek, until it turned into a waterfall. He choked out a sob. Why was he crying? It didn't matter if everybody forgot his birthday. It was alright. He didn't care, and it seemed like nobody else cared either. It was just his birthday-there was at least one birthday each day. Many people were worse off than him, so he shouldn't be so selfish. But...that still didn't make him feel any better.

"I'm so selfish," he said, sniffling.

Suddenly, the door opened. Tsuna had a mini heart attack and quickly wiped away his tears, turning to face none other than the skylark. There was a glare on his face, but for some reason, Tsuna knew that anger wasn't directed at him.

"Hibari?" Tsuna squeaked. He sniffled, hoping Hibari wouldn't notice.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari said. "I do not like weak herbivores. If you don't want to be bitten to death, stop crying."

Tsuna's eyes widened.

"And don't tell lies," the prefect said, making Tsuna frown. 'Lies?' he wondered. "You are not selfish."

Tsuna's eyes got even wider.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Hibari asked accusingly. Tsuna blinked.

'Was he...possibly talking about my birthday?' Tsuna wondered. Hibari sighed.

"Here," the skylark said, throwing a box wrapped in purple wrapping paper. Tsuna yelped in surprise, but caught the box nonetheless.

"What...?"

"For you. Open it."

Tsuna blinked, then quickly but carefully unwrapped the...present...? Was it a birthday present? Tsuna looked up at the prefect.

"Is this...?" he asked.

"A birthday present," Hibari said, avoiding the herbivore's gaze. Tsuna immediately beamed at the supposedly 'scary, ruthless' prefect. He opened the box. Inside was...was...

Tsuna felt tears coming all over again. But since Hibari told him not to cry, he wouldn't. But he couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face.

"I love it," Tsuna said, putting on the purple scarf. Hibari just grunted in response. "How'd you know? That it was my birthday?"

"...I saw it on your calendar," Hibari replied.

'Why was he looking at my calendar...?' Tsuna wondered, but didn't press on the subject. He felt a warmth spreading through him, and he knew it wasn't just from the scarf. He smiled at Hibari, a genuine smile for the first time that day.

"Thank you so much, Hibari," Tsuna said. Suddenly, he started sneezing like crazy. Hibari raised an eyebrow in worry.

"I do not want sick herbivores at school," Hibari said. "You must go home, now."

Tsuna smiled. Hibari was worried about him. THE Hibari, known to be the scariest man in Nanimori, maybe even in Japan.

"Thanks, Hibari," Tsuna said, who then proceeded to leave the school, unaware of the anger Hibari was emitting.

'Those stupid herbivores...the baseball herbivore and the bomber herbivore,' he thought, clenching his fist. 'I will teach them a lesson for disturbing the peace in Namimori, and for making another student cry.'

* * *

**Lily: Hi guys! Okay, so this isn't a one shot after all. I think it'll have 2 or 3 chapters.**

**Tsuna: Ahem...are you okay, Lily?**

**Lily: What...do you mean? *pant pant***

**Tsuna: You're sick! Maybe you should stop for the day and have some rest!**

**Lily: No way! I have a duty to my fans!**

**Tsuna: ...you shouldn't push yourself, or Hibari will bite you to death.**

**Lily: Goodnight! *already in bed* (okay, so it's only about 6:30 pm over here in my country, but whatevs)**

**Tsuna: *gaping* Okay...hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will be here soon! I think... Wait, Lily.**

**Lily: ?**

**Tsuna: Are you still able to go to the Spring Fair back at your old school?**

**Lily: Of course! I'll force myself to go! I feel great-*faints***

**Tsuna: HIIEE! Lily! Hope you guys enjoyed! Ahhh!**

**Lily: Look forward to the next chapter! Ugh...**

**Tsuna: HIIIEE! Bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily: -_-**

**Tsuna: What's with that face? **

**Lily: I found out this fanfic is a lot like a chapter in another fanfic...**

**Tsuna: Oh, really? Well, great minds think alike.**

**Lily: Thanks! Well, I'm not sure if I'm going to change this into a pairing... And I realized Hibari really is OOC... But oh well! This is a fanfic, not the actual anime. So Hibari can be OOC if I choose so.**

**Tsuna: By pairing, do you mean 1827? A lot of the reviews talk about that couple.**

**Lily: Yeah... Hibari is being a bit nice, so maybe I will change it into 1827. Hibari, Hibari, Hibari... I really like that name.**

**Tsuna: -_-...**

**Lily: Well guys, thanks so much for the reviews! You know, I'm really confused. This fanfic has only been up for like, 2 days or something, and already it has like, 23 favourites and 38 follows... And then there are my other fics, which have been up for like, I dunno...a few months? Yet, they are REALLY BEHIND from this fanfic.**

**Tsuna: You know, this kind of doesn't seem to be the way you write.**

**Lily: That's what I was thinking! But it's kinda funny... I think I write better when I'm sick, because I wrote all of the first chapter when I was really, really, really sick...**

**Tsuna: I don't think that's healthy, Lily.**

**Lily: :D**

**Tsuna: Lily does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If she did, Hibari, Dino and I would be in a threesome. -_- Really Lily? Really?**

**Lily: Enjoy, guys! (Yeah, I think I'm gonna make this 1827...cause I have a really good idea for the epilogue. X3)**

* * *

Tsuna sat down on the cold park bench, shivering as he did. Instead of going home, (like the skylark had told him to) he went to the park. He didn't really feel like going home. Actually, he didn't really feel like seeing anyone. So the park was a perfect place where he could relax.

At least...that's what he thought.

"RUNNING TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna blinked.

That voice...!

"Onii-san?!" he exclaimed.

"Ah, Sawada! How are you to the EXTREME?" The boxer asked, running over to Tsuna.

"I'm good, thanks. What are you doing here?"

"I'm running to the extreme!"

"Should've known..."

"Why are you here, Sawada?"

"...just resting."

"I see! Want to run to the EXTREME, with me?!"

"No thanks..." Tsuna sweat-dropped.

'Still as energetic as ever...' Tsuna thought.

"Aren't you cold TO THE EXTREME, Sawada?" Ryohei asked, noticing the brunet was only wearing his school uniform and a scarf.

"Eh?" As if on cue, Tsuna sneezed.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT TO THE EXTREME?!"

Tsuna laughed.

"I'm fine, Onii-san," he said, giving a reassuring smile.

"Ah, here!" Ryohei said, taking off his mittens and giving them to Tsuna. They were a bright orange colour.

'The sun flames...' Tsuna thought.

"I can't take these," he said. "What about you, Onii-san?"

"I'll be fine! You need them more than I do!"

"T-thanks, Onii-san..." Tsuna took them hesitantly, then put them on. He smiled. "They're warm..."

Ryohei grinned.

"Keep them safe TO THE EXTREME!" the boxer said.

"Sure," Tsuna said. "Thanks, Onii-san. Thanks to the extreme." he added at the end. This made Ryohei's grin grow even wider.

"See you, Sawada!" Then he ran off.

'Orange flames. Flames of the sun guardian...' Tsuna thought. 'I've dragged the people I love most into something so dangerous. Onii-san, too. He should just enjoy boxing...to the extreme. Find a nice girl, have a family. The mafia is too dangerous for him...for everyone.'

Tsuna had, for now, forgotten about his birthday, sitting alone while snow surrounded him. Little did he know, a certain skylark had definitely not forgotten.

**At the School **

"Tsuna/Juudaime!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto had searched the whole school, but there was no sign of Tsuna.

"This is all your fault, baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto, whose grin was gone.

"How is it my fault? We don't even know what happened to Tsuna," Yamamoto retorted. They ran out of the building, about to go out of the school gates, until they spotted a certain prefect leaning against the gates.

"Hibari! Have you seen Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked the prefect.

"Oi, you skylark! What did you do to the Tenth?!" Gokudera shouted.

Hibari gritted his teeth and sent the two his scariest, angriest glare.

"I hate idiotic herbivores," he said, loud enough for the two younger teens to hear.

"What did you say?!" Gokudera shouted. Hibari narrowed his eyes at the other teens.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Hibari asked them.

"Eh? Isn't it...a Tuesday?" Yamamoto said.

"I'll bite you to death if you don't get it correct," the prefect said, flashing his tonfas.

"It's Tuesday! Even the baseball idiot said so!" Gokudera shouted.

"Wrong. If it was just a normal day, I would not bother wasting my time with herbivores as weak and idiotic as you two," Hibari said. Yamamoto pondered for a while.

"Is it someone's birthday or something?" he finally asked.

"Idiot baseball freak. It was that Kenta guy's birthday today, remember?" Gokudera snapped at the baseball idol. He then turned to Hibari. "We don't have time to waste with you! We have to find Tenth!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes, then disappeared. Suddenly, he appeared in front of Gokudera and swung his tonfa, hitting the bomber's jaw. Gokudera grunted, then fell to the ground. Then the prefect proceeded to do the same to Yamamoto.

"You bastard! What was that for?!" Gokudera shouted.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the prefect said, a murderous aura surrounding him. "You are the herbivore's friends, are you not?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto narrowed their eyes in suspicion at this.

"If you are his friends, you should at least know the day of his birthday."

Gokudera was quick to put two and two together, as his eyes widened.

"Tenth's...birthday?"

**At The Park **

Tsuna sneezed (once again).

'I think I should go home for the day,' Tsuna thought, clutching the purple scarf Hibari had given him. 'Warm...'

"ACHOO!"

'Yeah...definitely going home now.'

"Herbivore."

Tsuna jumped at the voice.

"Hibari?" he asked, turning around. The prefect noticed the purple scarf.

"I thought I told you to go home. I do not like sick herbivores," Hibari said.

"Ah, sorry. I was just about to," Tsuna said, smiling a bit. As he clutched the scarf around his neck, he remembered his birthday. "I'll go home now."

Tsuna stood up and sneezed as he did so. The skylark frowned at this.

"I will take you home," Hibari said, much to Tsuna's surprise.

"E-eh? No, it's alright!" Tsuna refused.

"It was not a question," Hibari said. Tsuna sweat-dropped at this, but smiled nonetheless.

"Okay. Thanks, Hibari," Tsuna said, walking next to Hibari as they exited the park.

They weaved through the streets of Nanimori, heading towards Tsuna's house. Hibari kept about 1 or 2 metres in front of Tsuna, but the prefect still knew where to go. Tsuna was a bit disturbed at how Hibari knew where he lived, but didn't say anything.

The two arrived at the familiar house.

"Thanks for accompanying me home, Hibari," Tsuna said, opening the gate.

"I should at least take you to the door," the prefect said, surprising Tsuna even more. "It is common courtesy."

"...sure," Tsuna said, going to the door followed by Hibari. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. Tsuna could see it was dark inside. "Arre? Where's mum?"

Suddenly, the lights turned on all at once, surprising Tsuna. But what surprised him the most was...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TSUNA!"

All of his guardians were here. Actually, everybody was here. Kyoko and Haru, Lambo and I-pin, Bianchi and Fuuta, even Reborn (okay, so maybe Tsuna wasn't really that happy to see the demonic tutor, but it still meant a lot to him).

Mukuro was there too...though, he was probably possessing Chrome's body... And Hibari had come with him as well.

Hanging on the ceiling was a banner that said, 'Happy Birthday'. Decorations were set up everywhere. Tinsel was wrapped around the railing of the stairs, balloons crowded the ceiling, and on the dining table were tonnes of food and snacks.

"Tenth, happy birthday!" Gokudera said, running up to his beloved boss. Tsuna noticed a strange circular bruise on Gokudera's jaw, and sweat-dropped. He knew of only one person and weapon that could do that... Tsuna sent an awkward glance at Hibari.

"Kufufufu...happy birthday, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said, though he soon turned back into Chrome.

"Happy birthday, Boss," Chrome said, giving a small smile.

"Tsu-kun! Happy birthday!" Nana said.

"Noisy..." Hibari said.

"Hibari," Tsuna said, making the prefect look at the brunet. Tsuna let out a grin. "Thanks a lot for coming! I know you don't like crowds and noises, but please, stay for a while. This is a bit selfish, but could you stay for me?"

Hibari was stunned, but he kept emotionless.

"Hn," was his reply, but he stayed, nonetheless.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera did a sliding dogeza, making Tsuna squeak in surprise.

"G-G-Gokudera?! What's wrong?!" Tsuna asked.

"I'm so sorry, Tenth!" Gokudera said. "As your right hand man, I should've known it was your birthday!"

Tsuna sighed, but he was smiling.

"It's alright, Gokudera. All that matters is that you're here now," Tsuna said.

"Tsuna, I had no idea," Yamamoto said. "Sorry."

"Maa, maa. It was kinda my fault anyway, since I never told you guys when my birthday was," Tsuna said. "Cheer up! This is supposed to be a celebration, right? Let's have some fun!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera instantly smiled.

'I'm so glad Tsuna/Tenth isn't mad,' they thought.

Tsuna was elated. He felt the broken pieces of his heart being fixed, and a warmth spread through him. Tsuna beamed at all his guardians, all his friends and family.

This was the best birthday ever!

**Ten Years in the Future **

Tsuna frowned. What was the Ninth thinking? Sending him back to...Japan...

Tsuna stood in front of his house, and nostalgic memories flooded back.

'How long has it been?' Tsuna wondered, smiling gently.

The Ninth had sent Tsuna on a mission, which involved him going back to Japan. But the Ninth said to Tsuna that before he went on the mission, he should visit his family.

'What a strange request,' Tsuna thought, frowning.

Tsuna wondered how his mother was doing. Was she healthy? Was she happy? Was she lonely?

He opened the gate and walked up to the door, then grabbed the keys he had and inserted it into the lock. As he opened the door, he blinked.

'It's dark...' he noticed. Where was his mother? Why were none of the lights on? Maybe she was asleep? Yeah, that must be it.

Tsuna was about to sneak in quietly, when all of a sudden the lights turned on, revealing all his...all his...

"Happy Birthday, Tsuna!"

All his guardians, friends and family.

Tsuna was shocked.

"W-what...?" was all he could say. Even the Ninth was there! "What's this about?"

The Ninth chuckled and walked up to Tsuna, patting his shoulder.

"The mission was a fake," the Ninth said. "It was all to get you to come here."

"F-for...my-" Tsuna said.

"For your birthday," the Ninth finished for him. "We all though you deserved a rest on your birthday from all that paperwork, so we decided to throw you a party."

"Tenth, happy birthday," Gokudera said.

"Tsuna, how do you like it?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's great, guys," Tsuna said, smiling. He felt tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, and he looked down at the ground so his friends and family wouldn't see.

"A herbivore like you does not cry," Hibari suddenly spoke up. Tsuna snapped his head up to see Hibari leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

'Even Hibari came?!' Tsuna thought, stunned. But, he put on a grin.

"Hai!"

**Epilogue (yeah...1827 time!) **

Ring...

Ring...!

Ring!

RING!

"Shut up!" Tsuna shouted, slamming his palm onto his annoying alarm. Yesterday had been very tiring...but it had been great.

Tsuna smiled at the memory. It was the first time he didn't celebrate his birthday alone. And instead of just a slice of cake or a small cupcake...

**Flashback **

The lights in the house turned off. Tsuna blinked, while everyone (except Hibari and Gokudera) exchanged excited looks.

Nana had gone into the kitchen, and Tsuna had thought she had went to cook more food.

Well...he was half right.

Nana walked out of the kitchen holding a birthday cake, with candles flickering on the top. Everyone started singing the 'Happy Birthday' song (except Hibari), while Nana put the cake on the dining table and gestured for Tsuna to come over.

"Make a wish, Tsu-kun!" Nana said after everyone had finished singing. Tsuna smiled, then blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna laughed.

"If I told you, then my wish won't come true, right?" he said, winking. (try to imagine that, fangirls)

'I wish to stay with my friends and family forever...'

**End of Flashback **

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up," a certain demonic tutor said, kicking his student's head.

"Ow!" Tsuna said, rubbing the place where Reborn had kicked him. "Reborn! What was that for?"

"I told you to wake up. Mama is almost done with breakfast," the arcobaleno said. Tsuna sighed.

"I get it, I get it. I'll be down in a bit," Tsuna said. He went through his usual morning routine, then put on the purple scarf a certain skylark gave him.

He ate breakfast, then exited the house once he noticed how late it was.

'Hibari will bite me to death if I'm late!' he thought, power-walking down the road.

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

"Ah, Gokudera! Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed as he saw his two best friends running towards him.

"Uwah! Yesterday's party was amazing!" Yamamoto said.

"How did you like it, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked Tsuna, who smiled.

"It was great," he said. "Ah, is that the time?! Hibari's gonna bite us to death! Come on, guys!"

The trio ran towards the school, where a certain prefect was standing, tonfas already out. The bell had just rang...

"I will bite you all to death for being late," Hibari said.

"HIIIEE! Hibari! I-I-we're sorry we're late!" Tsuna squeaked.

"No excuses," Hibari said, moving into an offensive stance.

"Teme! I won't let you touch Tenth!" Gokudera shouted, bringing out his bombs and moving in front of Tsuna.

"HIIIEE! G-Gokudera, it's alright!" Tsuna said.

"Maa, maa. Let's all get along," Yamamoto said, grinning.

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the three noisy herbivores.

"I hate crowds," he muttered under his breath.

He was about to attack the brown-haired herbivore, until he noticed a certain purple scarf wrapped around the herbivore's neck.

Hibari was unsure how he felt at that moment. But for some reason...

He wanted to bite the herbivore to death.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the skylark said, grabbing the trio's attention.

Hibari gestured for Tsuna to come closer. He saw the herbivore's eyebrows furrow in confusion before stepping closer. Hibari took this as his chance. The prefect moved his face closer to the brunet's.

As Hibari's lips met with the herbivore's, Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise.

As Hibari moved his head back after a few short seconds, he smirked at the herbivore's reaction. The brunet's face was flushed red, and was stuttering incoherent words-actually, they were just random letters.

"W-what?!" Tsuna finally managed to say.

'What was that?!' He wondered. 'And why the hell did it feel so good?!'

He mentally screamed for just admitting that.

"Oi, you skylark! What the hell was that?! How dare you touch Tenth!" Gokudera shouted. Yamamoto was stunned as well, but laughed it off.

"Maa, maa," he said.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari said, leaning into the herbivore's ear. "Thank you for taking care of the scarf I gave you." Hibari smirked.

"EEEHHH?!"

* * *

**Lily: I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! KYA!**

**Tsuna: What the hell was that?!**

**Lily: :D God, I fricking love fanfictions. XD**

**Tsuna: -_- So...this is the end.**

**Lily: It only lasted two chapters! 2!**

**Tsuna: ...**

**Lily: You know, all the characters in KHR have very defined personalities.**

**Tsuna: Yeah, you're right...**

**Lily: Which makes it pretty easy to write a fanfic for this anime. Anyway guys, hope you enjoyed this little fanfiction I wrote! I think I'm gonna write more Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfics...**

**Tsuna: Sorry for the short(ish) chapter, guys!**

**Lily: Hope you enjoyed, and thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so grateful to all you readers out there! **

**Tsuna: Bye guys!**


End file.
